The chase
by Ohrapuuro
Summary: After aGoS Holmes has a new case and asks Irene to help him. Watson/Holmes friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story I decided to write after I saw the Sherlock Holmes films and noticed there weren't much Irene/Sherlock fanfics **

**I'd like to make some points about this story:**

**Firstly my first language is not English so there will be all kinds of mistakes (probably in every sentence) and my vocabulary is really poor so I use the same words over and over again... I studied English for ten years but recently I haven't really written anything in English or in any other language. I'm not really a writer if I'm completely honest. I NEVER write anything.**

**The main pair in this story is Irene and Sherlock but I also like the friendship between Watson and Holmes. Unfortunately after I wrote this chapter I noticed my Holmes was a bit OOC but my goal is to make the characters resemble their movie versions. However, I find it very difficult that Adler should be speaking with american accent and Holmes British. Forgive me if Holmes is using some american words or expressions. I have studied both american English and british English in school but I can't recall which words belong to which.**

**I don't know how many chapters there will be (5 maybe?). I haven't written them yet and I don't know when I'll do it. If I get some reviews I'm very happy but I don't know if I'll write a new chapter any faster. If you got some ideas or you want to mock my story feel free to review.**

**I didn't do any research for this story. I don't know anything about the crown jewels nor have I read any of the original Sherlock Holmes books (expect the short story were Irene appears). **

**I hope you enjoy reading this story :)**

* * *

In the summer of 1893 I visited my old friend Sherlock Holmes in Baker Street. The summer was almost over and the detective was restless; the cases he had gotten lately weren't satisfying his complex mind.

When he had invited me for a tea I knew something was going on. You see, Sherlock Holmes was not a man who invited people for tea. So when I saw the detective walking around his room in deep thoughts I was sure he had found a new case.

"Ah Watson I didn't hear you coming in" He suddenly lifted his head and saw me in the entrance "As you probably figured out already, I have found a new case. A very interesting one"

"Shall we sit down?" I asked and poured myself a cup of tea. My friend sat down opposite to me but only for a second. I could see how exited he was. He couldn't even stay still for a minute.

"So tell me everything my friend"

"Someone will steal the crown jewels!" My friend blurted out grinning like an idiot. I watched him in shock.

"And you know this by how?"

"Two men have died off to unknown lung disease." My friend explained. This made no sense to me and I asked him to explain to me what he meant.

"The men were guards. Both guarding the jewels at night." He took his pipe out and started smoking.

"You don't think it's a coincidence?" My friend looked at me and shook his head.

"The palace is being renovated at the moment. It's a perfect opportunity for a thief"

I still wasn't sure if I should believe his reasoning. Holmes was often right but not always. Maybe after a boring summer his brain was making up stories.

"I see your point but don't you think they are just going to replace those guards?"

"Definitely." Holmes nodded and poured himself some tea. He had finally calmed down a bit and sat down to the sofa. "But new guards are not so observant as old ones. And it takes time to train them"

I agreed with him. "How are you planning to find this thief? "

"Frankly I have no idea who it could be. But if we go to the underworld, I'm sure we'll find someone who knows something."

"What?! We can't just walk to a pub full of murderers and muggers. They'd see right trough us. Besides I have a family now I can't act irresponsible anymore"

"Don't worry Watson I'm taking care of this."

* * *

The same evening Holmes invited Mary and me to the opera. Mary was eager to go. She and Holmes never really got along very well and she wanted to change that. I was more than suspicious. I was pretty sure the night was going to end badly. But Mary insisted we'd go so I had no choice.

Much to my surprise the performance was very entertaining. It was a romantic story situated in the 18th century Italy.

At some point I had to tell Holmes about my suspicions and he laughed

"You know me so well Watson. You know I wouldn't go to the opera for the performance. We are meeting someone here. Someone who has contacts to the underworld."

"What?! You bought Mary here to meet some mad man?" I whispered yelling. I knew this was a mistake and now Mary was in danger. "Where is this man then?" I looked at people next to us hoping to see the person we were about to meet.

"Not a man, a woman"

Then I realized what was going on. My head turned back to the stage were the leading lady was singing. The big white wig and the make up had fooled me but now I saw that the woman was indeed the late Irene Adler.

"She's alive" I stared at Holmes in shock.

"Of course she is."

"How?" I still couldn't believe it. It confused me how both Holmes and Miss Adler were still alive after everythin Moriarty had done to them.

"I think she used same methods that Blackwood when he pretended to be death. Very clever."

"But what about the poison?"

"She never drank it. Or she had an antidote who knows."

People around us started clapping their hands and cheering loudly. The show was over and Holmes stood up quickly.

"Now excuse me, I'm going to go chat with our old friend"

"Alright. I think I'll stay here with Mary" My friend nodded and hurried away.

* * *

When Irene Adler stepped into her dressing room she saw a familiar figure sitting on the back of the room.

"So did you enjoy the show Mr Holmes?" She asked. She didn't seem surprised that Holmes was there. He stood up and walked next to her, breathing in her Parisian perfume.

"Yes I found it very charming."

"And how did you like my part?" She came closer and adjusted his bow tie.

"You were marvelous my dear. I didn't know you were so talented" Holmes decided it was best to play her game if he wanted to get some answers.

He took a better look at her. She was as beautiful as always. A diamond necklace was hanging in her cleavage. Stolen he though.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare down to women's cleavage Mr. Holmes" His face got red and she smirked at him playfully. She stepped away from him and took off her wig.

"Is this a social visit?" She asked while combing her hair.

"Well it could be... if you want?" He was still a bit awkward that she had caught him staring at her breasts. Even though he wasn't staring at them he was staring at the jewelry she was wearing.

"So you are going to take me for a dinner?" It wasn't a question.

"Yes my lady." He didn't know why he had agreed but he hoped to get what he wanted at the end of the evening.

"Then I must change." He had expected her to go and change in the walk in closet but instead she just stripped off her dress in front of him. He turned around quickly and cleared his throat. He should have known her games.

They decided to go to the Royal because it was close and because their previous dinner date there had been cancelled when Irene had 'died'. They spend the evening discussing his work and her performance and what had happened with Moriarty. Two hours later he accompanied her to the Grand

"I'm so happy that you came Sherlock I really enjoyed your company." She said and kissed his cheek.

"would you like to come to my room and drink some wine?" she winked at him. Last time he had drank her wine he had woken up handcuffed to the bed. Naked. She knew what he was thinking and said "We trust each other now, don't we? Come on, I'll drink first" She giggled and expected him to follow her to the room. He hesitated for a moment and then followed her.

As promised she drank the wine first and Sherlock took his glass and carefully tasted the wine. Then she sat next to him in the sofa.

"Why are you really here Sherlock?" She asked while caressing his neck. He wondered if she had known the whole time that he had ulterior motives. He still wasn't sure if he could trust her. For all he knew, she could be the thief.

He took her hand and petted it. Then he leaned in slowly and kissed her on the lips. If he wanted to gain some information he had to beat her at her own game.

He had intended it to be a short kiss but much to his dismay he couldn't bring an end to it.

She pulled him closer and kissed him more hungrily. He was in trance. His hands were roaming in her waist and he positioned himself on top of her. He was about to lift up the hem of her dress when she ended the kiss.

"You're here because of the crown jewels" She stated begging with her eyes him to say no.

"Yes." He couldn't lie to her anymore. She stood up and adjusted her dress.

"I don't know anything about them." She told him honestly. Disappointment was evident on her face "I'm not that kind of thief"

"I know you're not behind of this. I just need someone who knows people in the underworld."

"So you were using me? A poor innocent lonely woman?" She pouted mockingly at him "Did you at least enjoy it?"

He cleared his throat. She just knew how to make him feel uneasy. He always tried to hide his feelings but now he had failed miserably. His erection was painfully throbbing in his pants and there was no way she hadn't noticed it. Or felt it. So he just nodded awkwardly avoiding her gaze.

"Fine. I'll contact some of my old acquaintance. But I can't promise anything"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello**

**I forgot to mention that it's Watson's POV when he's present and when he's not there it's someone else's. **

**Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

Two days later my friend Sherlock Holmes and I were waiting for Miss Adler to contact us. We were sitting in Holmes room in Baker street and discussing the latest events.

"How did she know about the crown jewels?" I asked after Holmes told me what had happened at the Grand (although I suspected he had left out some parts of the story).

"The woman is smart. She figured out the same thing I did." Holmes said smiling. It seemed to amaze him how the woman could always beat him at the mind games.

"She's the perfect woman for you" I had to say it to him. We didn't really talk about this kind of things but after I had moved out and married Mary, I had felt guilty. I didn't want my friend to die alone. If only he wasn't so stubborn.

"Stop it Watson"

"I'm sure she'd say yes if you asked her hand for marriage."

"She probably would say so and I'd end up in the street after she robbed me" Holmes said annoyed

"Like you have anything worth stealing." A female voice said from the doorway. Miss Adler was wearing her blue dress and her hair was up on a bun. She looked stunning. Holmes noticed this too and his eyes were running up and down her figure.

"It's not very nice to eavesdrop" he then said "Did you get any information?"

Irene sat down next to me on the sofa and signed loudly

"Do we really have to start talking about business, I just got here" She took her gloves off and poured herself some tea. Holmes and I locked our gazes

"So you got nothing" I said aloud what we both had been thinking.

"Not yet" She said and tasted her tea "Mmm... So good"

"We don't need your help anymore" Holmes said and stood up hoping that we follow his example and leave. I was surprised that he wanted to get rid of us so quickly. The woman made him always so nervous. Much to his dismay, the woman kept drinking her tea and had no intention to leave yet.

"Yes you do Sherlock. I have arranged us a dinner date" She smiled at him "Wear your best suit"

"With who?" He looked suspicious. There was a great chance that the woman was trying to trick him again.

"You'll see." She winked and was now making her way to the door before she abruptly stopped and looked at me "I suppose you're coming with us?" She knew Holmes would persuade me to come

"Yes."

She nodded approvingly "You should bring Mary too. "

I really didn't want to bring Mary with me. I had a hunch that the people that we were going to meet weren't very nice people. But then again, it'd look strange if Miss Adler would arrive with two men. We didn't want them to think that Holmes and I were Miss Adler's bodyguards.

* * *

When we arrived at the restaurant Holmes and Miss Adler were already there. Apparently Miss Adler had dressed Holmes. He had a very fancy suit and a very tight tie on him. He looked like he was suffering. Miss Adler looked as beautiful as always. After greeting them I asked were our guest were. Just before Miss Adler opened her mouth to answer a man in his 50s and a thirty something woman arrived.

" Victor!" Miss Adler greeted him.

"Good evening" The man had a strong eastern European accent.

The man was Victor Ivanov and her wife Alicia. They had moved to London 5 years ago and had some kind of factor in south London. Holmes tried to ask about his business but every time he started talking about it Miss Adler interrupted him and started talking about something else. So we talked other stuff : Holmes work, Miss Adler's new show and the trip the Ivanov's had done to Asia last year.

After dinner Mr. Ivanov went to bathroom and I heard Holmes whispering to Miss Adler

"How do you know that man?"

"My friend knows him"

"I knew it! It's the first time you're meeting him. You don't even know him! Do you want to get us all killed? He's probably loading his guns in the bathroom right now!"

"Relax he won't do anything at a public place"

The man came back and we finished our dessert. It seemed like nothing bad was going to happen after all. Still we were disappointed. We hadn't gotten any new information.

"Do you like my wife's new ring?" Mr Ivanov pointed at his wife's finger. "You should ask if Mr. Holmes buys you one too" He told Miss Adler and then turned at Holmes "Mr. Anderson and his son sell these in South London. They are really good at making jewelry." We finally got what we wanted.

After the Ivanovs had left we made plans about going to the jewelry store the following day. Then Mary and I took a carriage back home and Holmes and Miss Adler shared one.

* * *

At the carriage Holmes was trying not to look at her. He knew that things happened when they were alone. Things that he was trying to avoid. Especially now that he had a case there was no time to think about anything else. But there were some things he couldn't control. She took his hand in hers and whispered in his ear softly: " Are you coming to my room tonight"

He breather in quickly. " Miss Adler that is something a lady should not even be thinking about!"

"Fine then" She said and pretended he had hurt her feelings " You know, it's not like I expect us to get married one day. Don't you worry about that, I know it's not your thing" She looked at his eyes and smiled softly. He hadn't been sure if she had heard the entire conversation between him and Watson but this confirmed it.

"But you could get pregnant" He said very quietly almost hoping that she didn't hear it.

"It wouldn't be your problem" She ensured and squeezed his hand. Hoping to change his mind, she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Miss Adler, I think it is best that I go back to Baker Street"


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock woke up to the sound of someone roaming around in his room. He slowly lifted his head and saw Irene going through his things.

"Find anything interesting love?" The woman stopped in her tracks and walked to the bed where he was currently resting. Then she positioned herself next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you up" She said and kissed him. It wasn't a passionate kiss it was more like a peck shared between a husband and a wife.

"Stop it woman"

"What? I'm not doing anything."She said looking as innocent as possible.

"Stop what you're doing. I'm well aware of your games Irene. I know you are engaged" He looked straight to her eyes waiting for her to confess

She stood up abruptly and adjusted her dress

"Firstly, I'm not engaged and secondly I'm NOT doing anything" She put her hand to her waist and tried to look annoyed.

"When I came to see you at the opera house I saw a big bouquet full of expensive flowers. As you know I'm always very curious so I looked at the card and it said 'Congratulations my dear Irene. I can't wait for our future together. Yours, J.M.'"

"We are not engaged. At least not yet anyway"

"Tell me why are we playing this game again Irene?" He insisted and got out of the bed.

"What game Sherlock? Why do you always assume I'm playing games?" She said and watched as he slowly walked closer and closer until their faces almost touched and then he leaned and whispered in her ear

"Because you are. You are kissing me, trying to seduce me and at the end you are going to choose someone " She wasn't sure if she was imagining it but she heard hurt in his voice. She never intended to hurt him. The truth was she was madly in love with him. But she also knew he would never admit his love for her. If he even was capable of loving someone. So she didn't know how she could explain him her actions. She wished he would fight for her, tell her not to marry but that was not going to happen.

"We can stop it if you don't like it." She put on the facade hiding her true emotions once again.

"I think it's for the best" He agreed "We should go. Watson is probably waiting for us already"

* * *

I was already standing outside the jewelry store when my friend and his lady friend arrived. They were a bit late but I didn't mind. I had had time to look around the store and I had found nothing suspicious.

"What do you think Watson?" The detective asked knowing that I had already done my investigations.

"Looks like a normal jewelry store."

"It does." Holmes agreed.

"So what do you think is going on here? Why would a jewelry maker want to steal the crown jewels?"

"I thinks there's something bigger behind this all. The thief can't just simply sell the crown jewels. The risk of getting caught is too big. But if he has a jewel-smith who knows how to render the original piece into something else, he can make a fortune."

"Or maybe the owner of the store is a greedy bastard who wants to blackmail the royal family" Irene suggested.

"Very unlikely but possible" I noticed the awkwardness between them but I decided not to say anything.

"I think it's better that Miss Adler stays outside. Watson do you have a gun?"

Miss Adler looked annoyed but I wasn't sure if it was because Holmes had called her Miss Adler or because she was told to stay outside. There was definitely tension between them.

"Yes. You think this can get ugly?"

"I don't know what to expect Watson" Holmes said and stepped in the store. I followed him.

"Good afternoon" An old lady greeted us behind the counter. Holmes and I both took off our hats and stood there like a two schoolboys who had got caught stealing candy. This wasn't what we had expected. Could she be helping a criminal gang? I didn't think so.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked. I cleared my throat "um can we just look around?" I pushed Holmes to the side and whispered "He fooled us didn't he? There's no way she's a criminal"

"Ask her if she has a husband or son. I'm going to look around" Holmes whispered back. I couldn't believe that my friend wanted to stay here. He just couldn't admit that the Russian had fooled us.

"Are you looking for an engagement ring? I saw you walking here with a lady" The woman spoke again behind the counter. Holmes got bright red in his face. We were standing next to a showcase full of diamond rings.

"Actually it is a birthday of hers and my friend is looking for a gift" I explained trying to make up a cover story. "Are you the owner of this store?" I asked trying to get the woman's attention so Holmes could look for clues.

"No my son is the owner now. After my husband died a month ago I decided it was best to leave the store to the him. I'm just helping out when he is busy"

"I am terribly sorry of your loss ma'am"

Holmes came back and said "Well I think we are done here." then he turned to the woman and said a bit louder " Thank you. We might come back later."

We got out and Miss Adler started impatiently asking questions. I was also curious to know what Holmes had found out.

"Watson go get inspector Lestrade. We'll meet you at the royal palace."

* * *

Half an hour later we were standing in there room were the crown jewelry was kept.

"Can I look them a little bit closer?" Holmes asked and one of the guards opened the locks and took a big diamond ring out.

"What do you think Miss Adler?" Holmes gave the ring to her after examining it " You are after all an expert in these things"

She didn't have too look at the ring for a long time "I agree with you Holmes" I had no idea what they were saying. The inspector and the guards also looked confused.

She gave the ring to Holmes and he mashed it to the floor. It broke into thousand pieces

"What the hell!" The inspector yelled and the guards looked shocked

"It was fake. Not even a very good fake diamond it was made of glass!The crown jewelry is long gone. I think it was stolen when the guards got sick for the first time"

"Oh my God" The inspector had to sit down. He looked like he was going to faint.

"How did you realize this Holmes?" I asked.

"Mr. Ivanov was not lying. The Andersons do make copies of famous jewelry. I saw some of them in their store. I noticed many of them were made of glass and were pretty poorly done. The ring in Mrs. Ivanova's finger however was an excellent copy. I assume the better copies were done buy the late Mr Anderson and the not so great ones by his son. It is possible that Mr Anderson was blackmailed to do the copies of the crown jewelry and was killed when he started protesting. So his son continued his work. And it made no sense to me why the thief hadn't just poisoned the guards and walked in when they'd have been lying death on the floor. I suspected all along that the jewelry had been already stolen"

"So for weeks we have been guarding these worthless glass diamonds!" The inspector yelled frustrated.

"We still don't know who is behind this all." I had been listening Holmes story and admiring how his mind works but there were still missing pieces of this puzzle.

"I think we should start looking for the young Mr Anderson"

* * *

Later in the same evening Holmes came to visit me.

"So tomorrow we are going to look for Mr. Anderson?" I asked after Mary had served us tea and biscuits.

"No. He has left the country."

"What? But you said..."

"I know what I said." Holmes interrupted me "I noticed at the store that all the expensive jewelry was gone. Who ever took them knew which ones were real and which ones were made of glass."

"Then why did you say we are going after him?"

"I wanted her to think so. Tomorrow we are going to follow Miss Adler. I think she can lead us to the thief"


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter was really hard for me. I'm not satisfied with it although I have been writing it for days. I decided a long time ago how this story would end but it was hard to remember what I had already written so I hope the story isn't too fuzzy.**

**So I decided to end this story here and that's why this chapter is super long and there also the epilogue that I will upload today. **

**I could write a sequel but I'll probably re-write this story first. I'm not promising anything. **

**Oh and the end of this chapter is rated R ;) **

* * *

When I got to Baker Street the next morning an old man was standing in Holmes' room. At first I was a bit confused and almost asked if he was a client of Holmes but then I recognized that it was my dear friend Sherlock Holmes. It wasn't the first time he was dressed as an elderly man. In fact, This was one of his favorite disguise. Years ago he had been able to trick Miss Adler with a similar disguise but even though the costume had fooled me, I wasn't sure if it was enough to fool Miss Adler anymore.

Holmes threw me a fake beard and a big hat which I put on. Maybe if we would stay in the shadows, this could actually work.

We headed to the Grand where Irene was staying. Holmes took a newspaper and went to the lobby. I stayed outside the hotel.

After standing still a long time I grew restless

"Good evening sir" I went to the lobby and greeted Holmes like I hadn't seen him before. Then I whispered: "Are you sure she hasn't climbed out of the window? "

Sherlock looked me behind the glasses he was wearing "Just wait for it Watson"

I was about to return to my waiting place outside the hotel when I almost collided with a young lad. The boy apologized and hurried away.

"Now Watson" I turned to look my friend who had thrown the newspaper away and was already heading towards the door. It wasn't a young lad it was Miss Adler!

We followed her through very narrow streets. She was heading to the part of London I had never been to. I thought I had seen everything when we had been following criminals with Holmes. But this was the most hideous neighborhood I had ever seen. The street was covered in mud. At least I hoped it was mud but judging by the smell it was probably something else. It was still dark and there were no streetlamps. It made our job staying in the shadows easier. I couldn't but admire Miss Adler: even I was afraid being here and she was walking here all alone

Suddenly she halted and we quickly hide behind the corner hoping that she hadn't seen us. She took a couple steps towards our hiding place and we though it was over.

"Don't follow me. Please" She whispered so quietly that it was difficult to understand what she said.

She then started running and we had no choice but to follow her.

The woman was fast!

It didn't take long before Holmes and I were panting and confused where she had went.

"You go left I go right"

A moment after Holmes had disappeared I heard him yell my name. But when I got there I only saw her.

"Where is he?" I screamed at her. "Holmes!" I tried to call him but got no reply.

"They took him" I had actually believed she was in love with my friend and was helping us with the case. I had no idea what to do or what to say to her. I just wanted to slap her and ask why she was doing this.

"I'm going to take you to inspector Lestrade" I crabbed her hand so she couldn't run away.

"We don't have time to do this!"

* * *

Sherlock woke up blindfolded. His head was aching so he concluded someone had hit him in the back of his head. Hard. He was sitting in the chair but he couldn't move his hands or legs. They were tied.. He heard how big man was approaching him.

The man laughed while pulling his hair and taking off the blindfold.

"Are you surprised to see me?" Victor Ivanov asked.

"Not really" Sherlock challenged. "Although I have many enemies, you are the only one who I'd have suspected to knock me out today"

"Really?" The man went to his desk and pulled out a gun.

"You tried to make us believe that the Andersons were behind the robbery."

"Da" The man laughed loudly and pointed the gun at Sherlock

"Do I smell smoke?" Sherlock asked sniffing around. The man frightened but then concluded that Sherlock had to be lying. "I don't smell anything!" He roared and hit Sherlock with the back of his gun so that he got a big bruise in his cheek.

Sherlock tried to play time so he could manage to form an escape plan.

"Tell me, what are you going to do with the crown jewels?" The situation felt hopeless. The ropes around his hands were tight and he couldn't remove them.

"I am going to sell them of course." He said while loading his gun. The time was running out. "How did you know it was me who stole the jewels?"

Sherlock considered weather he should tell the truth or not "You see, when you were showing off your wife's ring in her left hand finger, I paid attention to the other hand too. I suppose you hadn't noticed that your wife stole a ring from you? At first I wasn't sure if the ring was one of the crown jewels. But then I saw the same ring at the Anderson store. However, that ring was a very clumsy copy. I concluded that it was made by the younger Anderson. At the palace I saw also the same ring but this was made by the older Anderson. It was a much better copy of the original ones but still it was clearly a copy. So the one your wife had had to be the original"

The man's face had became red as he realized what his wife had done.

"And when we were saying good night after dinner I kissed you wife's right hand and noticed that my breath didn't fog the stone. So it was a real thing"

Their conversation was interrupted by someone entering the room. Much to Sherlock's dismay it was Irene. He had known that the woman was playing games but this was too much. Even though they never were able to trust each other he had hoped they shared a special relationship. Now just seeing her made his heart ache.

"Miss Adler what a pleasant surprise. Maybe you can take care of our guest? I need to have a talk with my wife" He throw the loaded gun at her obviously not caring that it could fire. The man stormed out of the room and Irene and Sherlock were left alone.

Irene left out a shaky breath and put the gun down. Then she started opening the ropes that were tied around Sherlock's hands.

"You know, it's easier to shot me if I can't move" He said bitterly almost hoping that she would go away.

"We have to hurry. Watson is out there trying to catch them all by himself."

"And am I to believe that you are once again on our side?" He let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I have always been on your side!" She hissed and then explained: "When I took this job I didn't know he was going to steal the crown jewels. When I found out I couldn't back out anymore. So I came to you. I may be a thief but I don't want to be part of anything like this. This is big Sherlock" She looked at him worriedly. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble" she petted his cheek and their eyes met. He felt like he could trust her but then again she was an excellent actress.

"You could have told me what was going on. You could have said the Andersons weren't behind of this"

"I was being followed. All the time. Even when you and Watson were following me."

He straightened his sore limbs and stood up.

"Let's go help Watson, Okay?" She smiled at his suspicious face.

* * *

Luckily I had been smart enough and had called inspector Lestrade and Mr Ivanov and his sidekicks were captured.

"We cannot keep them captivated if we don't find the crown jewels" Lestrade told Holmes.

"They are behind the bookshelf" Holmes stated and everyone including I looked at him astonished.

"When did you have time to find them?" I asked confused. I had though he had been blindfolded the whole time.

"I used the old "your house is on fire" trick" He said and winked at Irene who giggled.

* * *

Later in the evening she arrived at his house. She stood couple minutes behind his door collecting her nerves. She wanted to be honest with him but she wasn't sure if she could do that. Every time she saw him she had to act. She had to act tough, she had to act that she wasn't in love with him. It was crazy actally. This was the fifth time their paths had crossed and yet he was the only man who made her knees weak.

She wasn't even sure if he was capable to love anyone.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he opened the door. "Are you coming in or not?" He smirked. How much she loved those eyes of him.

Sherlock watched as the woman entered his room. For some reason she seemed unsure. She was about to sit on the couch when he took her hand.

"I'm sorry" He said sincerely "I should have trusted you" The look in her eyes was scared and he couldn't understand why. "Is something wrong dear?" He was getting anxious.

She breathed in loudly and turned away from him.

"I'm just so tired of this.." She said quietly. Sherlock was even more confused. She wasn't acting like herself. "I don't want to play this cat and mouse game anymore" she tried to hold tears. She knew that Sherlock would end their "relationship " after he heard what she had to say. He would notice that she wasn't the strong woman he admired and he would lose his interest in her. But she had to say it. For her own sake.

She brushed her tears away and turned to look at him. Her eyes were still red and puffy and he knew she had been crying. "Did someone hurt you?" He was starting to panic.

She ignored his question "Do you have any feelings for me?" She said it slowly swallowing her tears. She felt pathetic. He's eyes became wide and he opened his mouth but no words came out.

"I understand." She said and touched his face with her gloved hand. She was about to leave when he cleared his throat

"There's only one woman I love"

"Your mother" she nodded understandingly.

"I meant in a romantic way" He's expression was serious. This wasn't a game anymore. This was what she had wanted. The truth.

But the truth scared her. She had no idea what Sherlock did when she wasn't in London. Maybe he had met someone.

"Who is she?" She demanded to know and felt the tears again but tried to stay strong. Soon she would be out of this house and she could go to the Grand and cry her eyes out.

Sherlock put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer

"You of course my dear" And the kissed her passionately on the mouth. She felt her heart skip a beat when she heard his words.

* * *

They spend the evening cuddling in the sofa and talking about things. They were talking about criminals and their jobs and their family. Irene was surprised when Sherlock brought up their future

"You do know what I think about marriage" He started and she looked at his curiously. They were both lying on the couch and he was holding her close to him.

"This doesn't mean we have to start a family" She told him "Nothing has to change"

He just nodded and kissed her hair.

"It's getting late we should move to the bed" His words made her jump. When she had been trying to seduce him she had been playing a role. Now she had no role. This was the first time she was going to sleep with a man she loved. And it scared her. She didn't even know if he wanted to be intimate. She didn't want to be too pushy.

Sherlock stood up and took off his shirt. She just sat there considering whether to took off her dress or not.

It was like he had read her thoughts. He took her hand and helped her up. He went behind her, kissed her neck and started opening her dress. She felt her face become red. She had never been insecure of her body but somehow the though of being naked in front of him made her feel faint.

She had thought he would remove only her dress but he took off everything and soon she was completely bare. She leaned her head to his shoulder and he ran his hand down her body

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He positioned himself on top of her and started kissing her skin. He kissed her neck, her stomach and her legs. She left out a soft whimper when he kissed just above her vagina.

He wasn't sure how she felt about oral sex. She was a really modern lady but she was still a lady.

He kissed her vulva to see her reaction. When she didn't seem to mind he continued to lick her down there.

"Oh Sherlock, Oh Sherlock" She kept moaning and pulled his hair in order to get his mouth closer.

The situation was new to her. Usually she was the one in control but now she was letting him to take the control. And she loved it.

He rubbed her clitoris and she came loudly. When she had recovered she went to his pants and put her hand in. It took him by surprise

"Irene" He managed to say as she pumped him. He wasn't sure how long he could take it. After a long celibate his balls were ready to burst out. She took off his pants and saw his member in its full glory for the first time.

"You are bigger than I remembered" she said as she shamelessly examined him.

He pushed her to the bed and put one finger inside of her. She was wet and ready. He directed his member to her vagina and she opened her legs wide. Slowly he entered her feeling the walls of her vagina tight around him. He stopped for a second to see if she was alright and then started to move in and out. They were kissing and holding hands. Both of them were smiling and looking at each other. They were making love.

When he felt he was close he rose to his knees and lifted her ass and fucked her harder. They both came hard at the same time. When he pulled out he saw that there was his sperm everywhere. It was draining out of her vagina. He had forgotten to pull out before he ejaculated.

"Are you alright my love?" He asked and hold her close in his arms.

"Never been better"

In the morning she was gone. At first he was disappointed. But then realized it was for the best.


	5. Epilogue

**NOTICE THAT I UPLOADED TWO CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME! This is the last one I hope you enjoyed and I want to thank all my readers.**

* * *

Epilogue

4 months later I managed to get my friend out of his room and drag him to the wedding of Mary's cousin

I wasn't sure which one had upset my friend more: Irene leaving him once again or that he had no case. So there I was trying to be a good husband and a good friend. It was very difficult especially because I had brought Holmes without telling Mary. And Holmes wasn't making a good impression to Mary's relatives and friends. He spent the entire time drinking wine and sulking in the corner. Occasionally an unfortunate lady tried to approach him but, unless they had a case for him, it was pointless to try gain his attention since there was only one woman he was interested in.

Suddenly I saw someone extremely beautiful. Her dress stroke out from the other dresses. It was modern and made probably in Paris. She moved elegantly towards Holmes. I quickly followed her almost colliding with a waiter.

"Good evening " She said coyly. At first he looked angry, then sad. When I cleared my throat making my presence known he looked relieved.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Miss Adler. How do you know the bride?" I was sure she didn't know her. Mary's cousin grew up in the countryside. She probably hadn't even been to London before the beginning of this year when she had met Lord Billingham.

"How do you know it's not the groom I know?"

Of course. I felt myself idiot.

"There's no nobleman in London she has not slept with" Sherlock said bitterly. I closed my eyes praying this conversation to be soon over.

"There has to be some. But I do grumpy detectives too." She winked.

There was an awkward silence. They were just staring each other. Their face where blank so it was impossible to say what they felt. I knew I felt like a third wheel but I couldn't leave them alone.

"So, Now that we are all here we ought to celebrate. After all we did solve a case together" I tried to lift the mood "Let me get us some champagne"

Conveniently there was a waiter just passing by us. I gave each of them a glass and lifted mine

"To the crown jewels we saved" They lifted their glasses unwillingly.

Sherlock drank his glass in one gulp, so did I.

"Well I should be going. I just wanted to say hello." She left.

* * *

The sun was already rising when we left the party. I was trying to hold my very drunk friend up as we slowly walked along the streets of London towards home. Mary had left hours ago telling me not to come home tonight. Once again Holmes had caused trouble to my marriage.

"I couldn't help noticing..." I said panting and then letting go of his arm so that he stumbled down. I sat next to him. "You know that I'm a doctor I notice things"

"Oh really Watson. Are you a doctor I didn't know that" He tried to be funny.

I just glared at him and rolled my eyes

"Fine.I'm just going to say this: Irene is pregnant" Holmes didn't look surprised at all.

"She wasn't drinking her champagne and she was not wearing a corset" He explained

"So..."I cleared my throat afraid to ask the next question "Is it yours?"

My friend lifted his head and looked straight to my eyes. Anxiety was evident on his face.

"Yes."

I swallowed loudly. I didn't know what to say. This was not what he wanted. Or was it?

"That's why she was at the party" I concluded.

* * *

Next morning I woke up to the sound of someone throwing things around at Holmes room. At first I thought it was a burglar then I thought he had gone mad. But neither was right. When I came to his room I saw him throwing things out of his drawer clearly looking for something. He had already gone through his bookshelf and closet.

Then he pulled out a beautiful diamond ring.

"Your mother's ring?" I had seen that ring once. One time when Holmes had been really drunk he had told me that he was never going to give that ring to anyone.

"Are you sure?" I knew what my friend was thinking. I had always wanted my friend to find someone and get married. But he had never wanted that himself.

He just nodded his head and took his jacket and hurried out of the door.

When he arrived at the Grand it was already too late. She was sitting in her full packed carriage.

He got a taxi and followed her to the railways station. She was leaving London once again.

He ran to the ticket counter

"One ticket to that train!" He yelled throwing all his money on counter.

"Where do you want to travel sir?"

His world stopped. He could go all the way with her to the end station. Or he step out at the next station. For some reason he heard himself say:

"To the next station please" His heart ached.

He raced to the train and started looking for her. It didn't took a long time to see her. She had just sat down and was taking off her white gloves. He sat down in front of her.

"Oh you came" She said like she had been waiting for him.

He put both of his hands in the pockets of his jacket. In the left pocket he had the ring. His heart was telling him to ask her to marry him. To leave the country with her and never come back. To raise their child together. In his right pocket he had the train ticket. He could excuse himself in the next station and jump of the train. To leave her. His mind was screaming him to choose the right pocket.

"Sherlock, I think we both know why you are here" She smiled softly putting her hand in her stomach. The sight of her hand resting on her belly was too much for him. He couldn't help but let out a happy chuckle. How much he wished it was his hand. That he could be the one holding her right now.

"You know I can't stay here. It would be too dangerous." Her eyes were sad but she smiled a little when she saw that he couldn't help staring at her belly. The pump was even more obvious than it had been the day before.

"I can leave with you" He didn't know why he whispered it. Maybe he didn't want to hear himself saying that he would ever leave London. Leave his job. Leave Watson.

"No you can't Sherlock" She looked at him sadly. "You are going to step out of this train in the next station. We will be fine" He wasn't sure if she was talking about herself and the baby or their relationship.

He squeezed both the ring and the ticket in his hands making his decision.

* * *

He watched as the train passed him. He was squeezing the ring so hard in his hand that his hand started to bleed. A single tear managed to escape before he pulled himself together and walked back to Baker Street.


End file.
